This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include valve lift mechanisms engaged with camshaft lobes for actuation of intake and exhaust valves. During valve lift events a load is applied on the valve lift mechanisms and cam lobes as a result of the engagement therebetween. The engagement between the valve lift mechanisms and lobes may result in stress concentration at edge regions thereof.